I am married to you?
by lovemekissme300
Summary: troy and sharpay are best friend. troy wakes up one morning 10 into the furtur married to sharpay. What happened to gaby and what is going on?
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after gradution Sharpay had me over like the way we always start the summer at Lava Springs. Gaby was back at school which was a good thing becuase she hates this thing sharpay and I always do.

"Oh lighten up Troy I was only joking and we do have the whole pool to ourselves" Sharpay said pushing me into the pool.

"What was that for?" I asked when resrufed

"I don't know Mr. Bolten" she said she came to the egde and sat down with her feet just hanging there. So I grabed her foot and pull her into the pool.

"TROY, I hate you" sharpay yelled at me.

"Oh love you too babe" I replied back. "Shar do you ever think of what we had and what could of happened with us?"

"Yeah when we are here together and when I have nothing better to do" she said to me I looked into her eyes the same way I did the summer before our 8th grade year. My frist kiss! "Its getting late wanna stay in ryans room?"

"Yeah why not" I said then getting out if the pool. We started walking to her place. We got there I walked up to ryans room and took out my phone.

Night Pay-Pay

I turned my phone off and closed my eyes

I woke up the next morning, I took my shower I wiped the mirror. I screamed I am 28 years old. I go to bed has a 18 year old and I wake up and I am 28.

"Hunny what wrong" I turned to the voice it came from SHARPAY.

"You just called me hunny. What the heck is going on" I asked

"Troy you have been hit to many times with golf balls and basketballs must of messed your brain up." Sharpay giggled " We are married silly goose"

"WE ARE WHAT!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Married" Sharpay repeated "remember we got married in hawii on the beach now be quite od you will wake the kids"

Kids what kids I am 18 and I have a girlfriend and it not sharpay. "Shar what kids are you talking about your my best friend but I love...."

"Me yes I know sweetie. And I can't believe you forgot about little Troy Jr. and Ashley daddy little princess!" Sharpay cutting me off while she got ready for work. "You must of had a hard hit during the game last night."

I was so lost what game last night what kids " Sharpay, what the hell is going on? What kids are you talking about and what game?"

"Silly Silly Troy. You play center for the LA Lakers and you head your head last night during the game." She said has she put on her make up "I am going to drop Ashley and Troy at Ryan's on my way to the set, and don't forget you have practice at Noon. Bye Baby!" Sharpay flipped her hair and turned to kiss me. I felt that same spark like back in the summer after 7th grade. When she pushed me into the pool at Lava Spring and I pulled her in we kissed underwater.

"Sharpay, wait. What happened with Gabby and I?" I asked

" It had to do with the summer after senior year."

"What about Chad, Taylor, Kelsey, Zeke, and Jason?" I had to asked what happened to the other wildcats.

"Chad is on your team. Taylor is our attorney. Kelsey is your sister-in-law. Zeke is our cook. As for Jason no ones knows what happened to him, and I am running late." Sharpay looks are her blackberry. "Can you take the kids with you to practice which is at noon and Ashley has voice and acting lessons at four"

Before I could ask anymore question Sharpay dissapeared. Sharpay my wife that is so weird. I wonder what happened with me and gabby.

"DDDDAAAADDDYYYY" I girl yelled. How am I going to be a father I am only 18.

"Well. let's do this wildcat!" I said myself before leaving this amazing master bedroom.


	3. IMPORTANT AN

I have major Writer's blocked on this story along with Jaclynn's Wish. If you have an idea PM me please! I want to keep both stories but I need some ideas is can be plot twists anything just please give me an idea if you have one. And tell you friends!

Thanks!

Pay-Pay


	4. Chapter 3

**This is 3 chapter in my story I came up with an idea with the story I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It is Disney not mine **

**It Was Just a Dream**

I woke up to find myself in my eighteen year old body. I was just a dream. A very odd and weird dream. I look at my phone and saw I had two missed calls and three texts wait for me. Gabbi called and didn't leave a message. Chad called go figure! There was a text from Shar.

Hey sexy! I will have breakfast ready at around 10ish. Love ya Pay-Pay.

I laugh a little thank god my phone lets me ride texts from Sharpay 'cause Gabbi would be so pissed! I looked at the clock and it was 10:20. I got out of ryan's bed and made my way to the Evan's Kitchen.

"Hey Hoops! How did you sleep?" Sharpay asked pushing a plate of French Toast in front of me.

"Better well but I had the weirdest dream ever." I said digging into the food in front of me.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"Well it takes place about 10 years into the furtce. I am married and have two kids." I said.

"Well I will be happy for you and Gabbi when you guys get marry." She said take sip of her milk.

"My wife wasn't Gabbi. It was you Shar." I told her then shoving a ton of food in my mouth.

Sharpay spit her milk out. "You say what now?"

"We were married Shar. I was a started for the LA Lakers and you were a famous actress we had a little girl named Ashley and she had a twin Troy Jr." I told about my dream

"well what happened with Gabbi?" She asked me.

"I asked you and you said it had to do with this summer. And she was the only one in gang other than Jason that was in our life." I said.

"You and me married. That would be nuts." Sharpay got up and started doing dishes.

"Well you know if wasn't for the way east high was would of stayed together and I won't be with Gabbi right now. I still love you Pay." I told her.

"I know Troy. I still love you too but Gabbi shouldn't get hurt." Said before kissing me.

**With Gabbi and her POV.**

This can't be happening I get be pregnant with Jason baby. I feel so dumb, why did I have to cheat on Troy. Oh yeah cause he is in love with Sharpay and everyone knows it. That why I left East High earlier that I should of. Troypay and be together for all I care. I love Jason.

**A/N **

**I hope you like it. What is going to happen now is there is going to be two Present chapter. Followed by a Troy's dreams. Please review I spend a lot of time on these.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter in I am married to you! I hoping to get another chapter in I wanna be your boyfriend, Jaclyn's wish, and the boys In miss sharpay evans life soon! I have been so busy its not even funny. Anyways enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: I so wished I own HSM but I don't.**

**(make up your own title)**

**Troy's POV**

"Sharpay, I wanna be with you not her. I love you!" I said. "besides I think Gabbi is cheating on me."

"Fine, babe you can break up with her just don't hurt her to badly." She said. I wish more people would of seen this side of her in high school but she had to be the Ice Queen.

"I am going to call her." I said then I walked out of the room and pulled out my phone. I dialed gabbi's cell, and got her voicemail. "Hey it's me give me a call when you can."

**With Gabbi and Jason**

Gabbi sat across the table from Jason.

"Baby what's wrong you have haven't touched your food yet?" Jason asked.

"I have something to tell you but I am scared you will leave me." Gabby replied looking at the floor

"whatever it is I promise I will not leave."

"I am late like three weeks late"

"OH MY GOD GABS!" He yelled got up and hugged her.

**With Shatpay, Troy and Ryan (Shar's POV)**

"Hey Troypay!" Ryan yelled has he walked in to our house.

"Hey Ry!" I shouted back. "How was you night with Kesli?"

"Fine," he said. "You will never guess you got prego and who got them Prego?"

"Who Ryan?" Troy aksed.

"little miss innocent Gabriella Montez and Jason Cross is the baby daddy!" Ryan infromed us.

"I get it now!" troy yelled "I have to get home. I have to know what happens next."

Troy rushed out the door.

**A/N: Please review they make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is Chapter Four of this story. I know its a bit confusing but I will make sure you understand where we are in the present or dream land! I am so excited about this chapter. It the longest one yet :)! Well sit back and enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**Pay-Pay**

**Disclaimer: It's Disney's not if it was mine Troy and Sharpay would be together!**

**Chapter 5:(Dream Land)**

I woke up in a some what familiar room. I look over at my night stand, there was a picture of me and Sharpay in a black and white frame matching the rest of our bedroom. Yup I was in the dream I never wanted to leave. I look to my right there was Sharpay sleeping away. This had to be my favorite place in the world. I never wanted to leave this place.

"MOMMY, DADDY Wake up!" I heard a little girl yell. She ran into the room and started to jump on the bed. This must be our daughter daughter Ashley, I thought to myself. She looked just like her mom at that age, but she had my brown hair.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Ashley day!" She yelled again while still jumping on the bed.

"Ash, can you let mommy and daddy wake up first. Then it will be Ashley day." Sharpay told our little girl. She sat up. "How about you go check on your baby brother?"

"Okay mommy." the four year old sang then ran out of the room.

"Ashley day?" I questioned Sharpay.

"We get to spend the whole day with her." She said has she got out of bed. She wore my old basketball shirt from senior year.

"But I wanted to spend the day with you in bed." I said pouting like a three year old.

"We don't need another toddler in this house." She said. "How about I talk to Kesli and Ryan into talking the kids for a weekend and we'll have an us day?"

"I like that." I said. "But don't you have to flim?"

"No I get the day off. You do know I am not in every scene."

"MMMMMOOOOMMMMMMMYYYY! DDDDDDAAAADDDDDDYYYY! I WANT PANCAKES NOW!" Ashley yelled from down stairs.

"She is just like you." I said while getting out of bed and following Shar into our closet.

"I wasn't that bossy at that age." She said while picking out her what she was going to wear that day. I look at her and gave the "you have got to be kidding me" look. She then took back what she said "okay maybe I was that bossy."

I got dress in jeans and a baseball stye t-shirt. Then went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and finishing getting ready. It then hit me Sharpay and I have two kids what are we going to do leave him at home by himself.

"Hey babe." I called out "What is Junior doing?"

"He spending the day with Ryan." She called out from the closet.

"Okay I will let Boi out." I called out before leaving the room.

I walked down the hallway and found boi bedroom. Yes, the dog has his own room, then again it's sharpay. I am sure she has a room just for her shoes. I pick him up and walked down stairs to find Ashley standing on the kitchen table.

"ASHLEY MARIE BOLTEN! Get off the table now." I yelled like I have done it a million time before. "The table is for eating not for playing on."

"Sorry, Daddy." she said get off the table and sitting at her spot.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked has I open the door for boi to go out.

"I want to go to the zoo, and the park , and the water pad, and the mall and... and... and..." My four year started to list all the things that she want to do. The mall took me for a loop. My four year old wants to go shopping. She is her mother daughter. I look her sitting at the table, she is a mini Sharpay.

"Well let start with breakfast." I said has I let boi back into the house.

"PANCAKE!" She yelled.

"Yes princes I know you want pancakes." I started to make pancake for my family. I couldn't be more happy.

"I smell pancakes." Sharpay said has she walked in the kitchen. She was had no make up on, she wore faded blue jeans, and my east high basketball hoddie from senior year. In her arms was our son. He look just like me but had Sharpay's chocolate brown eyes. She walked over and kiss me.

"Eww" The two year old in Sharpay's arms said.

"You look amazing!" I told her. Then the doorbell rang!

"I'll go get it." Sharpay said has she set Junior down in his booster seat. "Eat your pancakes okay baby?" The two year old nodded. I set pancake in front of both my kids.

"Look who I found?" Sharpay said has she walked back into the room.

"Uncle RyRy!" Ashley said. " Are you coming with us?"

"No sweetie. I am going to be with your brother." Ryan told her. Has the door bell rang again.

"I'll get it." I told everyone. "Sharpay, eat your pancakes." I walked to the door and opened it to see my best friend Chad at the door.

"Doggie Day Care at your service." He said, then walked into our house. "Where is the little yorkie?"

"In the party that is forming in the kicthen." I told him has we walked back.

"Uncle Chaddy!" Ashley yelled before getting up and running to my best friend.

"Hey sweetie." He picked her up, and asked her. "What are you going to do with your mom and dad today?"

"We are going to the Zoo, and the Park, and the water pad, and the mall, and.." She said quickly. Chad was amazing with my daughter. I smiled at the two of them.

"Hold on there sweetie, how about you pick two things to do today." Sharpay told Ashley. She then nodded yes, has Chad put her down. "Now finish your pancakes and we'll go."

"Thanks for watching Junior, Ry." I told him.

"Not a problem I love my nephew." He said has he walked out of the house. I walked bag into the kitchen

"Chad, here is everything that you need four Boi." Sharpay said handed him what looked like a diaper bag.

"Shar this isn't the first time I have watched your dog." Chad said. He started to leave, but he stop and then turned to look at us. "I almost forgot. Taylor has invited you over dinner tonight at around six."

"Sounds good." We said at the same time. He then left. We got Ashley all ready for our day.

* * *

When we got to the zoo, Ashley decide to spend the whole day there. So we did. we had to see all the animals, name every fish, and see the dolphin show twice. We were looking at the monkeys when a ten year old ran right into me. I looked at the boy and he looked like Jason Cross at that age.

"Keith Matthew Cross. Watch where you are going!" Sharpay and I wipped our heads to the direction that oh so familiar voice was coming from.

There stood Gabriealla Montez. Not Just any Gabriella but a very pregnant one. Pushing a stroller with a three year old in tow.

"Troy and Sharpay Bolten!" She yelled when she saw us.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! The make me so happy! I have one more story to update and a new Austin and Ally story, and a Glee story coming soon!**

**Untill Next time. OXOX**

**Pay-Pay**


End file.
